


Same as You are

by universe_110



Category: The Danish Girl - All Media Types, The Lobster (2015)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, the lobster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: 大衛x莉莉拉郎！單身動物園設定一直線！＊莉莉並沒有變性成功。





	1. Chapter 1

_-先生，請問一下你是同性戀還是異性戀？_

_-……同性戀，我想我是同性戀。_

 

　　***

 

　　莉莉‧埃爾伯看到那個牽著狗狗的男人走進飯店時，就被男人笨拙的動作給吸引。

　　莉莉是個畫家，他在三天前被同性伴侶給甩了，於是他 _再次_ 回到飯店。

　　他不是第一次回到單身的身份，對於飯店的所有流程都非常熟悉，他喜歡作畫，只要有空就會在房間裡畫畫；但是他討厭傷害逃亡的單身者，所以每一次的 _狩獵時間_ 他都執意坐在車子的最角落，「我有心臟病，我不適合奔跑。」莉莉總是這麼理直氣壯地告訴飯店服務生及經理。

　　他不在乎被變成動物，每次他的住宿時間快要結束前，幸運之神都會降臨、讓他免於變成動物。但愛神卻沒那麼好心，這也是為什麼莉莉相當熟悉這間飯店，他幾乎都快要跟服務生成為好朋友了。

　　在每一場感情中，莉莉都是被動的那一個——也許是因為他的被動讓上天看不下去，總是在他死之前拉他一把，但這反而讓莉莉覺得痛苦，他根本不想要苟且偷生——如果沒有愛人，那還活著幹嘛？

　　那個笨拙又愁雲慘霧的男人吸引了莉莉的目光，他忍不住跟上去，在服務生離開男人房間後，莉莉上前敲了門。

　　門很快就被打開了，還沒穿上衣服的男人看到他似乎有點驚訝，「……請問有什麼事？」

　　「你好，我叫莉莉。」莉莉輕聲說，他微微偏過頭，「我剛剛看到你牽的狗，相當可愛。」

　　「噢。」男人往身後看了一眼，「那是我哥哥。」

　　「喔，我很抱歉。」莉莉低下頭，他覺得他搞砸了。

　　「要進來坐坐嗎？我才剛到這裡。」男人側身讓莉莉進入，在關上門之後又尷尬地說，「抱歉，我忘記自我介紹了，我叫做大衛。」

　　「嗨，大衛。」蹲在地上跟狗狗玩的莉莉給了男人一個微笑，他沒有漏掉對方僵了一下的反應，「你第一次進來嗎？」

　　「呃......算是，因為我前妻說我根本就是同性戀。」

　　「噢，真遺憾。」莉莉搔搔狗狗的下巴，接著他起身，「那我就先不打擾你了，順帶一提，他們提供的衣服比異性戀飯店提供的舒服多了。」

　　「是嗎？謝謝。」

　　「回頭見。」莉莉又輕輕一笑，他在離開房間前腦中閃過“好想戳戳大衛圓滾滾的肚皮”的念頭。

 

　　***

 

　　大衛被剛剛離開房間的 _女人_ 嚇到了。

　　那個女人非常可愛，幾乎是他見過最溫柔的女人——她的動作輕柔得跟她的群襬一樣，她說她叫做莉莉，「多麼可愛的名字，不是嗎？」大衛跟已經變成狗的哥哥說，但他的哥哥只是一直對他吐舌頭。

　　穿上衣服之後大衛馬上又聽到另一陣敲門聲，這次是飯店經理及服務生們，大衛讓他們進房間，飯店經理是一個體格很壯碩的中年男子，他直接坐在床邊的沙發椅上，他告訴大衛：「我想你應該清楚規矩，大衛先生，你有45天的時間找尋你的伴侶，我必須特別提醒你，千萬不要在這裡打異性伴侶的主意，那樣的話你很可能會變成動物——另外，我們也要先跟你確認你如果失敗了，想變成什麼動物。」

　　「龍蝦。」完全沒有思考，大衛很快回答，「我要當龍蝦。」

　　「看來你對龍蝦情有獨鍾。」經理點點頭之後起身，「即使如此，我們還是得照規矩。」

　　大衛再次感受到右手被上手銬的感覺——那真的非常痛苦。大衛在右手臂限制住之後這麼想著。

　　那一天晚上，大衛獨自躺在床上，他看著天花板直到右手被壓麻了才換另外一個姿勢，他的哥哥已經在房間一角睡著了，而他的意識還清醒著。

 

_-_ _我必須特別提醒你，千萬不要在這裡打異性伴侶的主意。_

_-_ _你好，我叫莉莉。_

_-_ _我必須特別提醒你，千萬不要在這裡打異性伴侶的主意。_

_-_ _回頭見。_

 

　　大衛用力閉上眼睛，想把莉莉的聲音及飯店經理的叮嚀趕出腦海。

　　他還不想變成龍蝦。

 

　　***

 

_-101_ _號房，時間剩下四十四天。_

　　大衛被從喇叭傳出的提醒吵醒，他花了一點時間才想起自己身在何處——他被老婆甩了，現在在飯店，然後他只剩下44天的時間可以找尋伴侶。

　　艱困地用單手幫自己把衣服跟褲子穿好之後，大衛跟已經變成狗的哥哥玩了一陣才前往餐廳。

　　大部分單人的位置都有人了，大衛給自己找了一個可以看見雙人座的單人桌，他覺得這樣多少可以督促自己尋找伴侶。

　　「早安，我可以坐在你旁邊嗎？」

　　循著聲音望去，大衛抬頭之後看見對他微笑的莉莉，他有些慌張地往左邊挪一些（但他不動的話也不會擋到莉莉），然後點點頭，「請便。」

　　「大家都好早起喔。」莉莉坐下之後說。

　　她今天穿了一件純白色的洋裝，靠近裙擺的地方有藍色的小碎花，大衛覺得那非常可愛（後來大衛才發現其他人也穿著同樣的衣服）。

　　「妳不喜歡早起嗎？」挪了下服務生送來的土司，大衛有些困難地想要用左手幫自己抹些奶油。

　　「我來幫你吧。」莉莉湊過來，大衛來不及阻止對方就幫他拿起土司塗抹著，「我總是不小心忘記該睡覺的時間。」

　　「忘記？」

　　「噢，我喜歡畫畫。」一邊說一邊幫自己塗抹果醬，莉莉偏著頭問：「你喜歡畫畫嗎？」

　　「我——不擅長。」

　　「這樣啊。」

　　大衛感覺到身邊的人似乎有些失落——但這跟他毫無相關。大衛一邊咬著土司一邊提醒自己。他跟莉莉的性別不同，他們也 _沒有_ 共同點，所以他實在沒有必要太在乎莉莉的任何感覺。

　　「等一下你要一起去散步嗎？」

　　莉莉的邀約打斷大衛的思緒，他讀出她雙眼中的期待，鬼使神差地，大衛點了頭。

　　從海面吹上來的風有點涼，但是陽光暖暖的，正好是適合散步的時候。

　　走在前頭的莉莉放慢腳步等待走在後頭的大衛，她突然開口：「你喜歡綠色嗎？」

　　「什麼？」

　　「你喜歡綠色嗎？」

　　那是莉莉眼睛的顏色。

　　「喜歡。」

　　「那......紅色呢。」莉莉在問的時候伸手撥了一下被風吹亂的頭髮。

　　大衛看著莉莉的嘴唇，上頭鮮豔的大紅色口紅意外襯托出莉莉的美。

　　「也喜歡。」

　　莉莉聽了之後挑眉，接著她張開雙手，「你在被拉扯呢，大衛。」

　　「不好意思？」

　　「綠色跟紅色是很典型的對比色。」莉莉一邊說一邊轉身背對大衛，從大衛的角度看來，她就像是要飛起來了，「你正在被兩個強烈的顏色拉扯著。 」

　　「這是一種心理測驗嗎？」在前方的莉莉笑出聲，大衛忍不住上前多靠近對方一點。

　　「不是。」用調皮的語氣說完之後，莉莉突然轉身，她似乎被兩人之間突然縮短的距離嚇到了，但她很快恢復鎮定，「這只是我突然想到的。」

　　「妳擅長作畫？」大衛見狀，他下意識轉移話題。

　　「是。」莉莉把視線轉向大海，「我畫風景。任何一個美麗的風景，我都想要把它收藏在我的畫布上。」

　　「聽起來不錯。」

　　「你想看嗎？」

　　「好啊。」這是大衛在今天第二次答應莉莉的邀約，他很快發現這件事，於是又補了一句：「有空的話我會去看看的。」

　　下一秒吹過的海風中，似乎夾雜著莉莉的失落。

 

　　***

　　 _-107 號房，時間剩下三十四天。_

　　莉莉不悅地把臉埋進枕頭裡，他討厭被吵醒，但偏偏這是無法拒絕的服務，在他聽見敲門聲時，莉莉最終無奈地起床，「給我五分鐘！」沒有平常的平順溫柔，低血壓的莉莉在簡單的盥洗後走到門前，他猶豫ㄧ會兒才打開門——飯店的服務生有禮地向他點點頭，莉莉側身讓對方進房。

　　坐在自己的畫架前，莉莉看著男人幫自己把床鋪跟環境打理好之後站在走道邊看著自己，「......我不想要。」

　　「請您躺下。」

　　「我不想要被做那種事。」語氣虛弱，莉莉覺得此時此刻穿著睡袍的自己相當難堪。

　　「這是規定， **先生** 。」

　　「 **不要用那個稱呼叫我** ！」

　　「那就請您躺下。」服務生雖然瞬間垮了臉，但他仍維持基本的禮儀，「我不想要上報給經理，但我必須為您做這個服務。」

　　莉莉深吸一口氣，他走到床邊坐下，然後在男人堅持的視線中躺下。莉莉感覺到睡袍下擺被撩起，他深吸一口氣，接著感覺到沾滿潤滑液的手指碰觸到自己的私部——不管幾次他都不能習慣這個，莉莉整個人抖了一下，然後感覺到自己被手活——他用力緊閉雙眼，直到自己勃起、男人的動作停下，莉莉再次深吸一口氣，然後聽見男人說：「您今天勃起的速度比較快，希望您早日找到伴侶。」

　　看著男人走出房門，莉莉用手臂遮住自己的臉——老天，他剛剛腦海中想到的都是大衛。

 

 

 -TBC

 

由於出乎意料的又爆字數，所以先發一篇！！！！！！！！

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

　　莉莉難得在午覺醒來時決定到戶外按摩池放鬆身體，特地選在下午也是為了要避開其他房客，大多數人都會選擇在晚上泡按摩池，但他不喜歡人多的時候，而出乎意料之外的是，他才剛坐進水池裡不到五分鐘，就有一個不速之客出現了，「大衛？」

　　「嗨。」全身上下只穿著泳褲的大衛看起來一如往常的侷促，他在池邊躊躇一會兒之後走到莉莉身邊，「我可以……」

　　「當然。」抬頭看著大衛，莉莉光是看著大衛站在池邊不知所措的樣子就覺得開心，他在大衛把腳泡進水池的時候說：「但如果你想要自己一個人也可以不用顧慮我。」

　　「呃，不，我沒有......」

　　預料中慌亂的解釋讓莉莉抿出笑意，「我開玩笑的，大衛，我們可以一起享受這個。」

　　「謝謝。」

　　大衛在兩人間維持了一個尷尬的距離，莉莉想像著自己放在水池階梯上的手可能靠大衛很近，也許他們只要再各往外挪一點就可以碰到彼此的手——如果大衛能在這時握住他的手有多好？

　　「莉莉？」

　　「……是？」低頭掩飾自己的分神，莉莉深吸一口氣轉頭看向大衛，「什麼事？」

　　「你的臉有點紅，是不是因為泡太久了？」

　　「噢，有可能。」莉莉低下頭，在大衛開口之前還沒感覺，但現在他卻覺得耳根一陣熱，「我想我該上去了，你呢？」

　　「我可以陪你。」先爬出水池的大衛站在放著浴袍的躺椅旁，「你要我拉你嗎？」

　　對大衛還沒察覺自己不是女性這件事相當在意的莉莉猶豫了一下，他看著大衛說道：「你可以轉身嗎？」

　　「什麼？」

　　「背對我。」莉莉提高音量，「我的比基尼掉了。」

　　「噢。」大衛聞言趕緊轉身，「你需要我幫你嗎？」

　　「幫我拿浴袍好嗎？」爬出水池的莉莉其實相當害怕大衛轉身——只要大衛轉身，他就會發現他其實不是女性，飯店提供裙子給他已經是最大的讓步，飯店經理堅持沒有多餘的比基尼可以借他——但大衛沒有，紳士如大衛，莉莉看著那個有些笨拙的男人維持背對他的姿勢將浴袍遞過來，莉莉忍不住微笑接過，「謝謝你。」

　　「不客氣。」

　　穿上浴袍之後，莉莉將浴袍的腰帶左右交叉繞到前方，餘光在這時瞥到仍舊背對他的大衛，莉莉想了一下開口，「大衛？」

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「你可以幫我打結嗎？我只要低頭就覺得有點暈。」

　　原以為大衛會拒絕，但莉莉在大衛慢慢轉身的瞬間加速心跳——他看著男人低著頭走向他，並且接過他手中的腰帶，莉莉注意到對方的手似乎在抖，這讓他莫名開心，「好了嗎？我覺得快熱暈了。」

　　「好、好了。」

　　「謝謝你，大衛，你真是好人。」衝著大衛眨眨眼，莉莉伸手碰上對方的手臂，「可以扶著我進去嗎？」

　　「當然可以。」

 

　　***

 

　　他們躺在落地窗邊的躺椅上休息，因為莉莉比想像中的還要虛弱，被對方掛在自己身上這個舉動嚇壞的大衛，在經過休息區時詢問莉莉要不要休息，莉莉接受了這個提議，並且挑了中間的躺椅躺下。

　　跟在後頭坐在左邊躺椅上的大衛則是注視了對方良久，莉莉看起來似乎相當不舒服，大衛看著閉目養神的莉莉出了神——微弱的陽光穿過白色捲簾灑在莉莉身上，那個畫面美得讓大衛想要 _畫下來_ ——他不會畫畫，但他現在卻起了這個奇怪的念頭。

　　接著他想起前陣子莉莉從男生醫護室走出來的事情。他一直以為莉莉是女人，很美的女人，所以他接著進入醫護室詢問了，護理師一臉奇怪地告訴他：「埃爾伯先生當然是男人。」時，大衛花了一點時間才吸收完接收到的資訊。

　　想當然爾，剛剛他其實不用背對莉莉的，更不用說莉莉惡作劇的小謊話—— _我的比基尼掉了_ ——老天，多麼可愛的一句話，大衛甚至忍不住在腦中想像了莉莉穿比基尼的畫面。

　　也許他的前妻是對的。大衛在內心想道。他如果早一點發現自己是同性戀，早一點到這裡遇見莉莉，也許一切都會不一樣——大衛忍不住在腦中描繪出他們在一起生活的樣子，他看著莉莉無意識轉向他的臉，忍不住起身並且彎腰湊到莉莉的嘴邊——

　　躺著的人這時睜開眼。

　　大衛瞬間停止動作，他們的距離很近，大衛只要一個重心不穩就可以完成這個吻，因此他花了相當多力氣平衡自己。

　　「大衛？」

　　噢，光是莉莉說話他們就像是要親上彼此一樣。大衛輕輕地深吸一口氣，「我覺得，我們很 _相配_ 。」

　　「……怎麼說？」

　　莉莉的聲音聽起來在抖，但大衛不覺得對方排斥他們之間的親密，於是他放膽湊上前親了莉莉一口，「我們都不喜歡被鬧鐘吵醒？」

　　在莉莉慌亂的眼神中出現了一道喜悅，但那道喜悅一閃即逝，「但是，你確定嗎？」

　　「我確定。」大衛說，「我確定我們很相配。」

　　莉莉凝視他許久，最後緩緩抬起手環上大衛的脖子，他在兩人接吻前說：「還有，我們都很喜歡惡作劇。」

　　大衛在學生時期時曾經吻過男人，但莉莉卻沒有給他任何一點遲疑的感覺。大衛忍不住壓低身體、手撐在莉莉身後的椅背上，好讓自己可以吻得更加深入——大衛可以感覺到莉莉抱住自己的手收得更緊，隔著浴衣讓他過敏的背部有點癢；他在忍不住轉換角度的時候感覺到自己的眼鏡撞到莉莉，他們因為這個停下，大衛看著那雙沒上口紅的嘴被自己吻腫發紅，他頓時感到下腹一陣騷動，大衛於是湊上去輕輕碰了下莉莉的嘴，他聽著莉莉的喘息逐漸平穩，接著那溫柔的嗓音傳進耳裡，「我想他們不會樂見這個。」

　　「我們可以現在就告訴他們，我們要在一起。」緩緩在莉莉面前坐下，大衛的手試探性地碰上莉莉的膝蓋，他確定對方並未閃躲才放鬆力道，「我們是一對的，莉莉。」

　　「你不懂。」莉莉低著頭，「你為什麼覺得他們會讓我們在一起？」

　　「因為我們有 _共同點_ 。」大衛的眼神認真無比，他看著低著頭不願看他的莉莉，猶豫了幾秒伸手碰上對方的下巴，大衛引導莉莉抬頭，他湊上前親暱地碰了下莉莉的鼻子。

　　但莉莉看起來卻像是要哭出來一樣，他搖搖頭，閃過了大衛的接觸。在大衛低聲詢問的時候，莉莉嘆了一口氣，他抓著大衛的手來到自己腿間，「我是男的，大衛，我不是女人，我甚至沒有辦法穿比基尼，這樣你還會想跟我在一起嗎？」

　　大衛被莉莉的舉動嚇到，他根本沒料到莉莉會用這樣的方式告訴他這件事——而他的那一秒停頓讓莉莉的眼眶瞬間凝聚淚水，大衛看著那張臉以一種不可思議的速度脹紅，並且露出難過的表情，他連忙將莉莉抱進懷裡，大衛偏過頭親親莉莉的耳朵，「我知道，莉莉，我當然知道。」

　　「這是我們最棒的共同點。」又親了莉莉的脖子一口，大衛繼續說，「我真的很開心，莉莉，如果你不是男人......我的意思是，如果你的生理上不是男人，也許我們就無法在一起了。」

　　沈默在大衛說完之後籠罩，莉莉的手抓著大衛浴袍的手沒有放下也沒有更進一步的動作，大衛耐心地等待，不知道過了幾分鐘，莉莉終於開口，「大衛？」

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「其實你剛剛把我蹭得有點癢。」

　　聞言，大衛噴出笑意，他用自己的鬍子蹭著莉莉的頸間，「這是個惡作劇......唉哟！」

　　莉莉的手隔著浴袍撓上大衛的背，力道輕輕的，卻足夠引發大衛的過敏，「聽說你一直有過敏的問題？」

　　「是的，莉莉。」被撓得渾身不對勁的大衛扭了一下身體，「不管你是在哪裡聽到的，你都必須停止你的——」

　　「惡作劇。」掙脫大衛的懷抱，莉莉飛快在大衛臉上親了一口，「誰讓你剛剛對我惡作劇。」

　　比剛剛還要柔和的陽光穿透捲簾照在莉莉的笑臉上，明明沒有化妝，但大衛卻覺得那是他看過最棒的笑容，於是，大衛在莉莉的嘴角上親了一口。

 

　　***

 

　　這一切讓莉莉感到不真實。

　　在回到房間、跟門外的大衛告別之後，莉莉仍感受到自己快速跳動的脈搏，他想起大衛湊到他面前的畫面、想起大衛親上來的感覺，甚至想念大衛的鬍子蹭在脖子上的搔癢。

　　莉莉躺在床上，他看著天花板半晌，腦中突然閃過一個盲點——為什麼大衛會在知道自己是男人時一點都不意外？

　　嚥不下好奇心的莉莉決定去找大衛問個清楚。

　　他再度離開房間，並且快速抵達大衛的房門前，有點急促地敲著門板，在大衛開門瞬間，他看見了對方的詫異，這讓莉莉笑了出來，「我只是，有個問題想問你。」

　　「怎麼了嗎？」

　　「你是怎麼知道的？」莉莉快速地說，「關於我 _生理上_ 是男人這件事。」

　　「呃......」大衛尷尬地停頓了一下，接著他衝著莉莉眨眨眼，「你不是抓我的手摸你嗎？」

　　「噢。」莉莉感覺到自己的臉瞬間熱了，他低下頭支支吾吾，「我、我很抱歉，那真的很唐突。」

　　「不會，我覺得那很可愛。」

　　聞言，莉莉深吸一口氣，他湊上前親上大衛，「好吧，我說謊了，其實我只是想來再討一個吻。」

 

 

-TBC

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

　　他們領到了雙人房的鑰匙。

　　莉莉在踏進相較之下寬敞許多的雙人房時，興奮得直接撲進床鋪裡，他一邊讚嘆著雙人床的柔軟舒適，一邊看著正忙著安頓狗狗及行李的大衛。

　　大衛的動作不俐落，莉莉覺得大部分的原因要歸咎於那可愛的啤酒肚——他看著大衛把私人物品都擺好，大衛甚至貼心地幫他把畫架好好地放在落地窗邊，莉莉搶在大衛拉起他的畫具盒、轉頭想問他該放哪以前開口：「大衛。」

　　「怎麼了？」總是溫柔的嗓音問。

　　莉莉翻身躺正，他微微撐起脖子衝著大衛張開雙手，「我想要抱抱你。」

　　「喔。」大衛摸摸鼻子，他突然不知所措，抓著畫具盒不知如何是好的樣子全都被莉莉收進眼底，大衛最後發問：「這個要放哪？」

　　「隨便放，大衛，我現在想要抱抱你。」莉莉躺在床上耍賴回答。

　　大衛把畫具盒放在一旁的矮桌上，他把外套脫掉掛好，動作遲疑地爬上床，他還沒來得及詢問莉莉就被後者抱進床鋪裡，「哇喔。」

　　莉莉的笑聲在大衛耳邊響起，「我嚇到你了嗎？」

　　「是啊，你嚇到我了。」大衛半撐起身體好讓自己可以看著莉莉，他看著那張笑開的臉感到無比滿足，大衛才升起想要親吻莉莉的念頭，莉莉就自己親上來了，因為力道的關係使大衛再度趴回莉莉身上。

　　「大衛。」慢慢放開擁抱男人的力道，莉莉啞著聲音喊聲對方的名字，「你想要試試看嗎？」

　　「什麼？」

　　「這個。」莉莉伸手往下，趁大衛毫無防備時摸上對方的胯間，「我也可以像女服務生那樣幫你做。」

　　「呃——」大衛倒抽一口氣，他不知所措地看著莉莉，「你知道？」

　　「我知道。」輕輕一笑，莉莉翻身把大衛壓在身下，穿著裙子的他坐在大衛腹部下方的位置，他蹭了對方幾下之後說：「位置好像剛剛好呢。」

　　大衛的呼吸明顯粗重，他抓上那雙擱在自己腹部上的手、看著莉莉噙著微笑的嘴角嚥下多餘的口水——這是一個羞恥又直接的生理反應，莉莉一定也發現了，因為他那被蹭著的部位逐漸充血，大衛忍不下的低吟從喉間溢出，而莉莉在這時壓低身子親上他的嘴，「我想試試看她們的方式。」

　　「什麼？」被推進情慾中的大衛反應不過來，他的耳朵嗡嗡作響，滿腦想要的只是解決生理的慾望，他直直盯著莉莉的雙眼，後者被他看得臉紅，大衛再次開口以前就被莉莉拉起來。

　　「坐著。」站在床邊的莉莉拍拍床沿，他的臉頰比剛剛更紅，「快點啦。」

　　大衛慢吞吞地挪動他的屁股，他的雙腿才剛離開床鋪，莉莉就彎腰並粗魯地解開他的皮帶，大衛看著莉莉把他的褲頭解開，他配合地讓莉莉脫下他的褲子，就在他準備伸手親吻莉莉以前，莉莉突然背對他坐上他的腿，「莉莉？」

　　轉頭瞥了大衛一眼，莉莉抿了抿塗滿口紅的嘴，他像是故意一樣地一邊移動身體一邊拉起裙擺，「抓好我。」

　　大衛才剛依言抓上莉莉的手臂，前著便背對他、抱著裙擺開始晃動身體——就跟過去在異性戀飯店遇到的那些折騰人的女服務生們一樣，但現下為他這麼做的是莉莉，他的伴侶，他的愛人——大衛憋不住呻吟，他的陰莖在莉莉的磨蹭下越來越硬，他可以感覺到莉莉穿的是三角褲，結實的臀部隔著薄薄的底褲不斷磨蹭著他的性器，大衛的呼吸開始失速，他湊上前親咬莉莉的脖子。

　　「別惡作劇。」帶著笑意，莉莉一邊喘氣一邊轉頭低聲說道，他盡可能維持扭腰的動作，同時親吻著大衛的額頭，「大衛，你覺得如何？我有做得比她們好嗎？」

　　「你做得棒極了。」在情慾的吐息之間，大衛表示，他就像是動物在求歡一樣地用側臉蹭著莉莉的脖子及臉頰，最後把下巴擱在莉莉的肩膀上，大衛的手改環住莉莉的身體，並繞過莉莉的裙擺，碰上莉莉敏感的大腿內側，「看看前面，莉莉，你可以看見你多麼美，你會想把這個畫下來嗎？」

　　原先不清楚大衛所說的，莉莉哼著氣轉頭看向前方——因為外頭一片漆黑，房內的燈光使落地窗倒映著兩人的身影，即使畫面不明顯，莉莉仍然可以看見自己淫蕩的在大衛身上晃動的樣子，還有大衛放在自己腿間的手——莉莉用力閉上眼，他想要從自己所見的畫面中逃開，但那個畫面卻因為這樣而鮮明地烙印在腦中，莉莉軟軟地抱怨：「唔……沒想到你是個變態。」

　　「喔，你後悔了？」大衛故意用鬍子蹭過莉莉的耳根，他可以感受到莉莉的顫抖。

　　「才不。」也已經完全勃起的莉莉停下動作，他轉身捧住大衛的臉用力親上去，「作為你的伴侶，我願意把這個畫下來。」

　　聞言，大衛的手毫不客氣鑽進裙底，他握著莉莉的大腿往上來到腿間，光是這樣就讓莉莉倒抽一口氣，大衛含上莉莉的嘴唇，「別緊張。」

　　喘著氣的莉莉盯著大衛的雙眼一會兒，他伸手把大衛的眼鏡拿掉，之後整個人壓上大衛，他們再次跌進床鋪，莉莉的手不規矩地拆著大衛的襯衫；而大衛的手也不遑多讓地把莉莉的裙子撩起，並停留在翹挺的臀部上。

　　「我們要維持這個姿勢多久？」莉莉撐起身體，他讓自己可以以水平的視線注視大衛，並挺腰蹭上對方突起的肚子，莉莉已經解開大衛的襯衫，他的手不規矩地在大衛的身上游移。

　　「嗯......」大衛顯然說不出話，但他原本停在莉莉臀部上的手往上，最後抓上莉莉背後的拉鍊，他一邊將拉鍊往下拉，一邊欣賞莉莉從淘氣轉為害羞的神情，大衛清了嗓，「我有做錯嗎？」

　　「沒有。」用氣音回答，莉莉用鼻尖蹭上大衛的臉，「你做得很好。」

　　大衛翻身讓莉莉躺下，他有些緊張地拉下莉莉的洋裝，而後者則是很配合地伸直雙手。大衛看見莉莉身上的孔雀藍蕾絲內衣時吞了口水，他感覺自己渾身發燙，大衛小心翼翼把莉莉的裙子都脫下，他起身把裙子放到椅子上，接著一邊脫下自己的襯衫，一邊看著躺在床上、穿著整套蕾絲內衣褲的莉莉——大衛在有些困難地把自己的內褲也脫掉時，瞥見莉莉因為他的視線而收起的雙腿，現在他渾身赤裸，而莉莉身上還有內衣褲，大衛在爬上床的同時碰上莉莉的身體，他忍不住低下頭親吻莉莉，後者輕輕顫抖著，大衛的手在莉莉的腹部上畫圓往下，最後他來到莉莉的腿間，薄薄的蕾絲內褲有點濕，大衛聽見莉莉的低哼，他同時張口隔著蕾絲布料含住莉莉左胸的乳粒。

　　「嗯啊——」莉莉激動得拱起身體，他伸手摸上大衛的後頸，另一手抓上大衛握著自己性器的手，「大衛、大衛……」

　　大衛抬起頭，他看見的是滿臉脹紅的莉莉，那雙眼因為生理性淚水而變得更綠更美，他的手探進莉莉的底褲、握上充血的性器，莉莉皺眉閉眼輕輕呻吟，大衛另一手把莉莉身上的內衣往上推，接著直接含上可愛的粉紅色乳頭。

　　「天啊……大衛，這、太多了。」嘴上明明這麼說，但莉莉卻覺得身體隨著大衛的撫摸越發空虛——他一邊覺得羞恥，一邊想要更多的大衛——莉莉在大衛的門牙擦過自己的乳尖時軟軟地哼叫出聲，他下意識往後縮，但大衛很快就跟上來。握著自己陰莖的手正緩緩地、溫柔地上下移動著，莉莉想要夾起腿，但大衛的左腳卡在自己的雙腿間，他甚至可以隨著大衛的動作感覺到時不時蹭在自己身上的性器。

　　好想要，好想要。莉莉的腦中閃過這個念頭，他乾脆張開雙腿纏上大衛，他拱起腰蹭著對方的肚腩（跟他想像的一樣柔軟又舒服），「大衛……天啊，我不知道為什麼，但……噢。」

　　大衛挪動身體親吻他的嘴，莉莉就像是溺水的人抓到浮木一樣地巴著大衛，他們的舌頭交纏著，多餘的唾液色情地從莉莉的嘴角流下，嘴唇上的口紅因為兩人急切又渴望的吻而暈開，大衛在依依不捨放開莉莉時看到對方的樣子，他訝異著自己竟起了想要欺負莉莉的念頭。

　　他們難分難捨地往床鋪中間挪，接著莉莉翻過身，他拉長身體想要從床邊的抽屜裡找到潤滑液，未料身後的大衛竟然在這時直接拉下他的內褲，莉莉驚嚇著轉頭，而大衛毫不理會地直接低頭吻上他的屁股，「啊！大衛！」

　　「噓，別怕。」大衛一邊說一邊親吻著莉莉的臀肉，他慢慢往下，莉莉的低吟不斷傳進耳裡，直到他掰開莉莉的屁股以前，後者將潤滑液放到他面前，大衛伸手接過之後往掌心倒了一些，他慢慢地探進一個指節，同時觀賞著莉莉適應他的表情，大衛覺得自己更硬了，但他仍溫柔地哄著莉莉，「放鬆，莉莉，寶貝，放鬆。」

　　「唔。」當然知道自己得放鬆的莉莉睜開眼，他轉頭看向大衛，那張一臉無害的表情與手上的情色動作形成對比，莉莉在感覺到大衛的手指在體內微微彎曲之後忍不住閉上眼，接著大衛的手往外退，在來回幾次之後，莉莉忍不住伸手掰開自己的右臀瓣，「大衛， _親愛的_ ，你可以快一點。」

　　大衛深吸一口氣，腥羶的味道充斥在他的鼻腔中環繞他的嗅覺，大衛又多加了一根手指，莉莉的每個小哼聲都在挑戰大衛的耐力，他在加入第三根手指時，莉莉突然收緊肌肉，大衛終於忍不住發出嘆息，他的身體向前挪動，並用自己的陰莖蹭過莉莉的尾椎，「莉莉。」

　　「嗯？」莉莉用鼻音回應，他一邊喘氣一邊轉頭，他們的視線對上之後莉莉伸出手示意大衛靠向他，莉莉攔上對方的脖子有些困難地親上去。

　　大衛不太流暢地移動身體，他讓自己更加貼近莉莉，連同他的手指——他的手指進得更深，莉莉發出了可愛的哼聲，他緩緩抽出手指，並且握著自己的性器有些迫不及待地蹭著濕潤的穴口，「莉莉，我要、」

　　「對，進來。」咬了下男人的嘴唇，莉莉一邊喘氣一邊拉開彼此的距離，「進入我，大衛。」

　　明明才剛擴張完，莉莉還是被進入得很辛苦——他忍不住拉長身體並壓抑自己想要往前閃躲的衝動，莉莉咬著下唇感受大衛一步步佔有他——老天，大衛比想像中的還大。莉莉在感覺到大衛的睪丸碰上自己的臀部時喘著氣想到。

　　大衛沒有停留太久，他很快動起身體，一開始是壓抑的緩緩動作，但大衛忍了太久，加上莉莉不斷主動扭腰，大衛沒等太久就加快速度，肉體拍打的聲音充斥在整個房間裡，大衛抓著莉莉的髖骨快速地撞進對方的身體，但很快他就不因此滿足，大衛停下動作，在莉莉困惑轉頭時把對方翻身，他扛起莉莉的雙腿，以正面的體位再次進入莉莉。

　　「唔、嗯啊……」整個人軟在床鋪裡，莉莉的呻吟隨著大衛的撞擊溢出，他抓著床單好讓自己可以盡可能固定在原位，在久違的性愛中莉莉逐漸失去思考的能力，身體的渴望引導他收緊雙腿夾住大衛的腰，後者抽插的力道越來越大，莉莉因為這個而忍不住拱起身體。

　　跪在床上的大衛將莉莉的每個表情收進眼底，他無法控制自己失速的動作，光是莉莉嘴唇上那因為接吻而暈開的口紅就讓他興奮不已，更遑論他正在莉莉的身體裡——大衛用拇指抹上莉莉的嘴唇，並在這之後吻了上去，他們沒有因為接吻而放慢動作，莉莉甚至更加用力地抱住大衛，他的性器蹭在大衛的肚腩上，那讓他斷斷續續發出舒服的低哼，莉莉時不時晃動自己的腰部，好多增加一些摩擦面。

　　大衛被莉莉的這些舉動撩撥得心癢難耐，終於，他忍不住放開莉莉，那雙被吻腫的唇推了大衛一把，他反射性加快挺弄的速度，直到最後一次撞進莉莉的身體並且射精——莉莉皺著臉卻叫不出聲的模樣讓大衛覺得非常美，他又忍不住蹭了幾下，莉莉體內的精液因為他的動作而被擠壓出來，快速蠕動的甬道敏感地痙攣，莉莉揚起下巴定格幾秒後才又放鬆身體。

　　因為莉莉還沒有射精，大衛的手才剛要摸上莉莉的性器就被阻止，大衛還沒搞清楚狀況就被莉莉翻身壓下，「莉莉？」

　　「嗯……」趴在大衛身上，莉莉緩緩動著身體好讓自己的陰莖可以藉由磨蹭得到刺激，他親上大衛的臉，接著慵懶往下，最後停在大衛的頸肩裡，莉莉軟綿綿地呼喊著：「大衛、大衛、大衛……」

　　莉莉射了。大衛在感覺到一股黏膩的液體沾上自己的肚子時想到。他伸手握住莉莉的性器緩緩捋動，他的協助又讓莉莉顫抖了一下並且又多射出了一些。

　　他們兩人維持姿勢安靜了一會兒，莉莉率先起身，他把還留在身上的內衣脫掉之後鑽進被子裡，並且示意大衛跟進。莉莉在大衛也窩進被窩裡後伸手摸上大衛的肚子，他啞著聲音說道：「好可愛。」

　　「你是說我的肚子嗎？」

　　「對。」漾開微笑，莉莉忍不住湊上去親吻大衛的嘴角，「打從一開始我就想著摸你。」  
　　大衛沒說話，他凝視了莉莉一會兒，之後碰上莉莉的嘴，「我也是。我也想要這樣撫摸你的嘴唇。」

　　聞言，莉莉又親了上去，他在大衛的嘴上用力地吻了一口之後說：「幸好我與你如此相似，大衛。」

　　而大衛的回應是出乎莉莉意料之外地碰上莉莉腿間的性器，他在莉莉驚呼的同時說道：「對，我們都愛惡作劇。」

　　原先被嚇到的莉莉在大衛這麼說之後緩緩揚起嘴角，他再度翻身壓到大衛身上，「也許你可以再找找其他共同點，親愛的。」

　　「我會努力。」大衛一邊說，一邊抓上莉莉的臀部，他不甘示弱地陪著莉莉開始下一輪情事。

 

　　在這之後，他們還有很長的時間可以尋找屬於他們兩人的共同點。

　　莉莉與大衛也清楚明白，他們最大的共同點就是他們真心愛著彼此。

 

 

-Fin.

 

 

520大快肉！

來睏（欸

 


End file.
